Welcome Home
by See Jane Write
Summary: The murder of a former ADA hits close to home. Crossover with Law and Order.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Home

Summary: The murder of a former ADA hits close to home. Crossover with Law and Order.

Author: Emma

Author's Note: I have no idea how the idea actually came to me. It might have been this weird dream I had, but I really don't know. More random.

Chapter One

The yellow crime scene tape. As a D.A. investigator, Hector Salazar knew this was never a good thing. It was the one part of his job that he hated the most. He always feared that he would be called out and it would be someone he knew. Someone he cared about. He sighed slightly as he flashed his badge and crossed over the tape.

"What are we looking for?" he asked as he approached the crime scene. He turned to his partner Chris Ravell and waited for the answer.

"Multiple stab wounds and a single shot to the back of the head," Chris stated tragically. "Female, I'd say in her thirties. Wallet's barely in tact. No cash, credit cards, or forms of ID except for an old library card."

Hector barely heard Chris's words as he finally caught a glimpse of the body. He walked closer and knelt down. The first thing he noticed was the woman's high heels. Then he saw her legs. The woman was still wearing her pantyhose, but they were covered in her blood from a few stab wounds. The crimson liquid also covered a good portion of her clothes. A business suit.

Her dark brown hair was covering up part of her face. Hector gasped as he tiptoed closer to the body. This woman was someone he did not want to uncover. He moved her hair slightly as his fears were confirmed. He stood up and bowed his head slightly out of respect towards the body. He then turned to Chris.

"Come on," Hector noted. "Call Kibre and Gaffney. Let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to actually continue this, but I'll try my best. Bear with me for a little. The chapters will hopefully get longer soon.

Chapter Two

Tracey Kibre stood in her office impatiently. She had gotten the call from Hector almost an hour ago. She wanted to be annoyed at him. She wanted to be severely pissed off at him, but she could not help but wonder what was taking him this long. Chris had told them that the murder was done in one of the nearby parks. She could not remember exactly, but Hector should definitely be there by this point.

She groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "What is taking so long?" she asked impatiently. She turned her attention to her deputy, ADA Kelly Gaffney.

"I don't know, Trace," Kelly sighed. "I'm not magical or anything."

Tracey smirked. "Define magical," she noted seductively.

Before Kelly could respond to that thought, Hector walked into Tracey's office. He had an apologetic but mournful expression on his face. It was painfully obvious why he was tardy. He knew the victim.

Tracey immediately got the sense that it was more than just a homicide. Casey Novak was not patrolling her blonde head in there, so it was not an SVU case. It was something important. She sat down and looked up at Hector before she uttered the three hated words. "Who is it?" she asked fearfully.

Kelly gasped as she sat down next to Tracey. Sure, she had been working in the office for a less amount of time, but there was a chance she knew the victim as well. Either way, it was personal. She took her girlfriend's hand into her own and waited for Hector's answer.

"Hector," Tracey prodded.

Hector sniffed slightly and wiped his eyes. He had not expected it to get to him this much, but it was. He had to tell them. "It's Abbie," he finally stated. "Abbie Carmichael."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"NO!" Jack McCoy yelled as he slammed his phone down angrily on his desk. These words…He had never known Tracey Kibre to lie to him, but the information she was telling him was the worst information of his life.

How could this be happening? How could Abbie be dead? Worse, how could someone murder her? He knew she had been an ADA in the city. She worked for the U.S. Attorney's office now. There was no way in her line of work that she had not pissed someone off, but enough to kill her? Abbie had not been in the city for years.

Jack did not know what to think. He opened the drawer to his desk and retrieved a small picture from it. A picture of him and Abbie taken at the small party he had given her when she left. It was a terrible picture of him. His eyes were closed, and he was barely facing the camera. But Abbie…Abbie was perfect.

Arthur Branch wanted to see everyone in his office in five minutes. It was definitely about Abbie. No case would affect the entire D.A.'s office. The murder of a former ADA would.

Jack did not know if he could handle it, but he couldn't not go. He had to. He stepped out of his office and began walking down to Branch's office.

"Any idea what this is regarding?" ADA Casey Novak asked in apparent confusion.

"Nothing good," Jack responded. He was managing not to cry or scream at anyone. That was as long as no one talked to him. Without a doubt he would be doing those things as soon as he got home.

He walked into Branch's office and sat down on one of the chairs. Tracey and Kelly were already in there. He could see Alex Borgia trailing in behind Casey. Other ADAs started filling the room. All of them confused, many of them annoyed with the fact that they were there as opposed to on their way home. Jack grumbled at them. If they only knew what they were about to be told.

"Evening," Arthur Branch began. He immediately caught everyone's attention. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. A small sob escaped from Tracey's mouth. Kelly quickly rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders and nodded for Branch to continue.

"Well, most of you are wondering, and now you know it's not good," Branch noted as he passed a small box of tissues over to Tracey. "Now I never had the privilege of knowing Abbie Carmichael personally. I feel bad about that, especially now with…with the latest case in homicide.

"From what I gather, Abbie was a wonderful lawyer. She worked hard in this office and she got things done. She had a great career both here and with the U.S. Attorney's office," he continued. "Unfortunately, her career and all of its potential has come to an end. Abbie Carmichael was murdered at some point between four and nine this afternoon. I know this is making me sound like the devil for delivering the news, but I can guarantee you that we will find her killer, and he or she will not spend another day on the streets as soon as we do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The meeting had ended over twenty minutes ago. For the most part, the office had cleared out. Jack was still sitting in his seat in front of Branch's desk. Alex was still tentatively lingering behind. She did not really know how to think. She had never known Abbie, but clearly this was affecting Jack. As his friend, she felt she should do something. She just didn't know what. She knew the book part of being a lawyer. The emotional parts were harder.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she moved closer to Jack's chair. Branch was not in the office. He was talking to Tracey and Kelly about the case. Talking or calming them down. Alex was not entirely sure.

"No," Jack replied somberly. "I'm not." How could be ok with all of this? It still seemed to unreal. It was as if he was living a nightmare. A bad nightmare. He knew her. Even after she left, the two of them have been exchanging e-mails. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on in her life. Quite the contrary. She was getting what she wanted. Jack was pretty sure she mentioned an engagement, or at least the likely possibility of one. That was only two days ago. He was unaware that she was even in the city. He kept coming back to the question of how could this have all happened.

Alex began twisting her hands nervously.

"Don't stay because of me," Jack told her as he finally looked up and acknowledged her presence. "It's getting late, and you have to be in court tomorrow. I'm not going to be there."

"Understandable. Take all the time you need. I can handle it." _I think._

"I know," Jack said simply. "Now, go. I think I'm going to talk to Tracey and Branch. See how we're handling this." He stood up, took in a deep breath, and began walking towards the hallway. He opened the door and let his co-worker out.

Once she had exited, Jack quickly walked out of the office and down towards Tracey's. Alex followed at a slower pace. Lingering outside Tracey's office was Kelly. Judging by the look on the blonde ADA's face, Kelly felt just as out of place as Alex.

"I take it you didn't know her either," Alex said as she approached Kelly.

Kelly nodded. "I started here when Jack was working with Serena. I only know what Tracey told me about her."

"Why would someone do something like that?" Alex asked. She shuddered slightly. "What about us? How many ADAs are killed each year?"

Kelly did not know what to say. Alex was new to the office. Kelly could only presume what stories she had read in the paper regarding previous ADA homicides. The only one that happened during her time there was Alex Cabot. But that was when she was new. She only knew about Cabot's homicide because of Tracey's deep connection to the late ADA. There must have been other homicides. Carega, she recalled.

"We'll find who did this," Kelly found herself saying as a calming mechanism both for herself and for Alex.

* * *

"Arthur, no one wants to win this case more than I do," Jack insisted. "Come on. Abbie and I worked together for three years. I know her best, and I can't fathom why someone would want her dead. I just want a conviction for the guy who did this."

Tracey turned to him. "And you're implying that I can't get that?" she asked him seriously. "I've been here almost as long as you have," she reminded him.

Branch shook his head at them. "You're both working this case," he said seriously. "Jack, I'll let you first chair, but Tracey will step up if she feels you're getting too emotional towards the case. Are we clear?"

The two ADAs glanced at each other. This should not be a power struggle. It was supposed to be about getting justice for their friend. Finally, they nodded. "We're good."


End file.
